Harmony - der Klang der Seele
by beggin-for-mercy
Summary: Natsumi Suzuki ist eine ganz normale Schülerin an einer Highschool und hat nur ein Hobby, mit welchem sie sich wirklich rund um die Uhr beschäftigt: die Musik. Sie hat noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aus ihrem Hobby ernst zu machen, doch dann trifft sie auf den verschlossenen Gaara, der noch ein Mitglied für seine Band sucht. /(Pairing:OCxGaara)/Paralleluniversum/Highschool
1. Prolog

Diese einsamen Klänge… Ich erinnere mich gut daran, wie ich sie zum ersten Mal gehört habe.  
Diese Art, auf welche er die Saiten seiner Gitarre anschlägt und die Weichheit und der deutliche Schmerz in seiner Stimme lösen eine Trauer aus in mir, die ich sonst noch nie verspürt habe.  
Als ich diese Töne, diese Harmonien zum ersten Mal gehört habe, blieb mein Herz stehen, nur für einen Moment, aber lange genug, um mir viele Dinge klar zu machen.  
Ich erinnerte mich noch heute gut daran, wie ich in den Raum geschaut und dort jemanden gesehen habe, den ich nicht mehr vergessen konnte.  
Ein gebrochenes Lächeln legt sich auf mein Gesicht, da ich die Gründe für diese verletzten und einsamen Klänge kenne.  
Sie waren verschwunden, eine geraume Zeit nur, aber sie waren ersetzt worden durch zuversichtliche Harmonien.  
Doch das war nicht lange so geblieben, denn dann wurde die Seele des Musikers zerschmettert, wie sie schon einmal verletzt worden war.  
Diesmal jedoch kannte ich den Grund genau.  
Der Grund war ich.


	2. Kapitel 1

Wie so gut wie jeden Tag saß ich im Musikraum meiner Highschool und klimperte auf dem Flügel herum, der in diesem Raum stand. Groß, schwarz und glänzend war er, ich hatte ihn erst vorhin wieder einmal abgestaubt, scheinbar hielt es niemand außer mir für nötig. Seufzend klimperte ich eine kleine, leichte Melodie vor mich hin, die keine bestimmte Idee hatte, nichts ausdrücken sollte. Ich hatte sie davor auch noch nirgendwo gehört, glaubte ich, aber sie spukte mir gerade im Kopf herum. Durch das sanfte Drücken der Tasten und dem ständigen Wiederholen dieser Melodie nahm sie langsam Gestalt an, ich baute sie ein wenig aus, fügte eine zweite Hand hinzu und spielte weiter vor mich hin.  
Ja, wenn ich hier das Pedal verwenden würde… dann könnte ich hier die Pause um ein Viertel verlängern. Ja, dann klang das ganze doch schon besser! Genau und dann könnte ich…  
„Natsumi-chan! Hast du gerade etwa schon wieder ein neues Lied geschrieben?", Tayuya-chan, meine beste Freundin, kam herein. Sie grinste mich schief an und strich sich ihre roten Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Das klingt ja schon wieder wundervoll! Spiel es noch mal, ich lasse mir gleich was dazu einfallen!" Sie legte ihre Tasche und ihren Flötenkoffer ab, öffnete diesen, zog ihre Querflöte heraus und baute diese zusammen, ehe sie sich neben mich stelle und genau den Klängen meines Klavierspiels lauschte.  
„Es ist in D-Dur", gab ich ihr die Hilfestellung und begann noch einmal von vorne, woraufhin Tayuya-chan leise einige Töne anspielte, ehe sie begann eine zweite, leicht veränderte Stimme dazu zuspielen. Sie brachte an einigen Stellen Variationen rein und verlängerte oder verkürzte einige Noten.  
„Mmh, das klingt super, Natsumi-chan!", grinste sie, als sie die Flöte absetzte, „Schon eine Idee, wie du es nennen willst?" Sie wusste genau, dass ich wirklich nicht gut darin war, Lieder zu benennen. Noch schlechter war ich darin, sie mir bis zum nächsten Tag zu merken, um sie ein weiteres Mal spielen zu können.  
„Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung… Vielleicht Harmonie in D-Dur?", ich kicherte leise, woraufhin Tayuya-chan in mein Lachen miteinstimmte. Ich liebte es mit Tayuya-chan Musik zu machen und mit ihr zu lachen. Wir trafen uns oft nach Unterrichtsschluss im Musikraum und spielten zusammen, manchmal auch, bis es schon dunkel war und die Schule abschloss. Oft trafen wir uns aber auch beim Musikunterricht in der Musikschule der Stadt, weil wir beide dort Unterricht nahmen, sie in Querflöte und Harfe und ich in Klavier und Schlagzeug. Tayuya-chan hatte mich einmal ungläubig angesehen, als ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich noch Schlagzeug lernte. Sie hatte nicht glauben können, dass ein ‚so zartes Mädchen ein solches brutales Instrument' spielen könne.  
„Das ist ein genauso guter Name, wie die deiner anderen Stücke! Und außerdem wäre das hier deine siebzehnte ‚Harmonie in D-Dur'!", grinsend nahm sie ihre Flöte wieder auseinander und legte sie zurück in ihren Koffer, während ich den Flügel wieder zuklappte. „Wollen wir zusammen nach Hause gehen? Kimimaro-kun hat mir heute Mittag schon gesagt, dass seine Club-Aktivitäten heute ausfallen und er deswegen schon vor mir nach Hause geht." Kimimaro-kun war in meinem Jahrgang und Tayuya-chans Nachbar. Die beiden waren schon seit vielen Jahren befreundet und gingen deswegen immer gemeinsam nach Hause, oder zumindest fast immer.  
„Gerne. Wir haben sowieso ein gutes Stück gemeinsam zu gehen", ich nahm meine Tasche und zusammen gingen Tayuya-chan und ich aus dem Musikraum und verließen anschließend das Schulgebäude. Es wurde bereits langsam dunkel und wir mussten beide über unsere Vertiefung ins Musizieren lachen.  
Nebeneinander gingen wir die Straße entlang, die uns zum Bahnhof führte, von wo aus Tayuya-chan zwei und ich drei Stationen zu fahren hatte.  
„Wie war dein Schultag heute?", Tayuya-chan blinzelte zu mir herüber.  
„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Es war das Übliche, ein paar Leute sind zu spät gekommen, einige gar nicht erschienen. Die Üblichen wussten wieder alles und die anderen nichts", ich zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte verlegen. Ich gehörte meist zu denen, die im Unterricht nichts sagten oder vollkommen überrumpelt ahnungslos waren, wenn sie aufgerufen wurden, da ich meist meinen Gedanken nachhing, wenn der Lehrer vorne irgendetwas erzählte. „Und wie war dein Tag, Tayuya-chan?"  
„Auch so wie immer", sie strich sich wieder ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wieso musste ich gerade heute meine Mütze vergessen?" Ohne ihre Mütze taten ihre Haare immer, was sie wollten, sagte Tayuya-chan immer. Aber es war tatsächlich so. Hatte sie ihre Mütze nicht auf, konnte man so gut wie nie ihre Augen sehen, wobei das mit Mütze ganz anders war.  
„Ich weiß, du magst das Thema nicht, aber wieso gehst du nicht auf Kimimaro-kuns Idee ein und lässt dir einen Pony schneiden? Ich bin mir sicher, du würdest süß damit aussehen!", ich lächelte sie an. Sie hatte wirklich so ein niedliches Gesicht, Kimimaro-kun selbst hatte ihr das einige Male auch schon gesagt. Genauso hatte er ihr schon mehrmals zu einem Pony geraten, damit sie nicht im Sommer, wie im Winter mit einer Mütze durch die Gegend laufen musste, aber sie hatte sich bis jetzt immer strikt geweigert.  
„Du kennst meine Antwort, Natsumi-chan", sie betrachtete mich aus dem Augenwinkel, während sie sich wieder die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht schob. „Ich werde mir keinen Pony schneiden, und wenn du und Kimimaro-kun noch so sehr bettelt!" Sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus und lachte dann.  
„Ja, ich weiß doch, ich weiß doch", winkte ich ab und strich mir ebenfalls durch die Haare. Im Gegensatz zu ihren feuerroten, langen Haaren wirkten meine schulterlangen, kastanienbraunen Haare umso langweiliger. Ich hatte schon so viele Schnitte ausprobiert, um meine Frisur etwas interessanter zu gestalten, aber vergebens. Glatte Haare blieben nun einmal glatt, egal wie man sie schnitt. Tayuya-chan hingegen hatte oft Probleme mit ihren Schulen gehabt, hatte sie erzählt, da sie immer wieder aufs Neue nachweisen musste, dass ihre Haarfarbe natürlicherweise diese Farbe hatte. Sie meinte, es käme wohl davon, dass sie zu einem Achtel irisch war.  
„Wieso fragst du dann noch nach?" Wir stiegen in den Zug ein und ließen uns auf zwei der wenigen leeren Plätze nieder. Um diese Uhrzeit war auch der Berufsverkehr so gut wie vorbei, weswegen wir kaum Menschen um uns herum hatten. ‚Kaum Menschen' war zwar eine eigenartige Bezeichnung für einen fast vollen Zug, aber immerhin wurden wir gerade nicht gestopft und gedrängt, sondern konnten sogar Sitzplätze besetzen.  
„Weiß auch nicht", antwortete ich leise und zuckte mit den Schultern, während ich sie leicht angrinste. Unsere restliche Fahrt gemeinsam verlief recht ruhig, dann stieg Tayuya-chan aus und ich fuhr alleine weiter. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, sah wie Häuser vorüber zogen, Menschen auf Straßen, Autos, Fahrräder. Es war zwar beinahe dunkel, aber die Straßenlaternen waren schon angegangen und so konnte man immer noch einen sehr guten Blick auf die Passanten und Fahrzeuge haben. Ich mochte es zu beobachten, manchmal zumindest, wenn ich wusste, dass mir niemand dabei zusehen würde. Ich selbst konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, angestarrt zu werden, da ich deswegen immer so schrecklich nervös wurde.  
Ich horchte auf, als meine Station angekündigt wurde. Langsam erhob ich mich, nahm meine Tasche und machte mich bereit, gleich meinen Zug zu verlassen. Danach wartete noch ein zwanzigminütiger Fußmarsch nach Hause auf mich und anschließend noch die Hausaufgaben, die heute erledigt werden wollten. Ich seufzte. In Zeiten wie diesen fragte ich mich immer, wie klug es wohl war, dass ich so viele Nachmittage im Musikraum der Schule verbrachte, obwohl ich keine Club-Aktivitäten hatte. Ich vergeudete eigentlich meine Zeit… wenn es nicht um mein liebstes Hobby gehen würde, könnte ich wohl wirklich darüber nachdenken, es sein zu lassen, aber hier ging es immerhin um Musik!  
„Bitte aussteigen!", hörte ich die Ansagestimme und folgte ihrer Aufforderung. Langsam ging ich die Treppen nach oben und verließ den Bahnhof. Nur wenige Menschen waren hier, ich musste mich kaum irgendwo entlang drängen und kam recht schnell aus dem Gebäude heraus. Als ich an der frischen Luft war atmete ich erst einmal durch und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Meine Gedanken schweiften umher, spielten Melodien in meinem Kopf ab und schwirrten um Tayuya-chan und Kimimaro-kun. Wie lange die beiden wohl noch brauchten, bis sie sich ihre Gefühle gestehen würden? Nicht, dass einer von beiden schon bemerkt hatte, dass das zwischen ihnen mehr als Freundschaft war, aber vielleicht würde es ihnen ja irgendwann auffallen. Ich würde mich freuen, immerhin war Tayuya-chan meine beste Freundin und ich wünschte ihr nur das Beste.  
Ich erreichte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mein zu Hause und schloss die Tür auf. „Ich bin wieder da!", rief ich halblaut und zog meine Schuhe aus. Meine Eltern waren wahrscheinlich noch nicht von der Arbeit wieder da und mein älterer Bruder studierte momentan in Amerika, weswegen er sowieso nicht hier war.  
Ich stellte meine Bento-Box in der Küche ab, nahm mir eine Kleinigkeit aus dem Kühlschrank zu essen und setzte mich an den Tisch. Für mich war es schon lange Gewohnheit alleine zu essen. Seit gut einem Jahr war mein Bruder ausgezogen und meine Eltern arbeiteten deswegen mehr als zuvor, um sein Studium gut finanzieren zu können. Ich aß mein Essen und wusch anschließend meine Reisschale und meine Bento-Box aus, ehe ich in mein Zimmer trottete und mich an meinen Schreibtisch setzte, um meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
Ich streckte mich gähnend und kramte meine Hefte und Bücher aus meiner Tasche hervor. Ich mochte es wirklich nicht gerne meine Aufgaben für die Schule zu erledigen, aber leider musste das ja gemacht werden. Ich hatte zu meinem Bedauern auch nicht wirklich solch guten Draht zu den Leuten aus meinem Jahrgang, als dass ich sie hätte bitten können abzuschreiben. Tayuya-chan war ja leider noch ein Jahr jünger als ich und deswegen sowieso außen vor.  
Widerwillig machte ich mich also an meine ach so geliebten Schularbeiten und ging anschließend ins Bett. Ich hatte, um ehrlich mit mir selbst zu sein, gerade einmal die Hälfte der Aufgaben erledigt, aber ich kam schon irgendwie durch. Ich stand nie bei den Besten auf den Listen, aber das musste ich meiner Meinung nach auch nicht. Ich wollte ja auch nicht, wie mein Bruder, Medizin in Amerika studieren, sondern einfach nur Musik machen, auch wenn das niemand zu verstehen schien.  
„Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und dann werde ich auch wieder ein neues Lied mit Tayuya-chan spielen", murmelte ich noch, ehe ich mein Licht ausschaltete und anschließend die Augen schloss. Nach einem Nachmittag mit Musik war ich immer so entspannt, dass ich ohne Probleme in einen wundervollen traumlosen Schlaf fallen konnte, der höchstens von Melodien durchzogen war.  
Wohlig seufzend mummelte ich mich mehr in meine Decke ein. Morgen würde sicherlich wieder ein guter und produktiver Nachmittag mit Tayuya-chan im Musikraum werden, da war ich mir sicher und ich freute mich wie immer schon darauf.  
‚Morgen wird ein guter Tag', dachte ich noch, ehe ich endgültig einschlief.


	3. Kapitel 2

Ich streckte mich, als ich mich in meinem Bett aufsetzte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich noch einiges an Zeit zur Verfügung hatte, bis ich los musste, also stand ich auf und zog mir meine Kleidung an. Ich band mir sorgfältig eine Schleife um und kämmte dann meine Haare. Mir missfiel meine Frisur immer noch, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Seufzend legte ich den Kamm weg, nahm meine Tasche und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo ich mir eine Schürze umband und begann mein Frühstück und mein Bento zu machen. Ich liebte Gerichte mit Reis, weswegen ich mir zum Frühstück einen Omlettereis machte und für mein Bento verwendete ich ebenfalls viel Reis, Würstchen, Lachs, Eier und noch einige andere Sachen. Meine Mutter machte zwar besseres Essen, aber wie sooft schlief sie noch, also kochte ich selbst. Ich konnte zwar nicht viele verschiedene Sachen kochen, aber ein paar Dinge konnte ich schon.  
Ich warf wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr, als ich aufgegessen hatte, stand auf, packte mein Bento ein, nahm meine Tasche, zog meine Schuhe an und machte mich auf den Weg in die Schule. Ich würde etwas schneller gehen müssen, wenn ich den Zug noch rechtzeitig erreichen wollte. Wieso verflog die Zeit morgens nur immer so schnell?  
Seufzend legte ich einen Zahn zu und beeilte mich zum Bahnhof. Ich kam zeitgleich mit dem Zug am Bahnsteig an und schob mich so schnell wie möglich in einen Wagon. Gegen die Tür gequetscht stand ich da und hoffte, dass die Zugfahrt schnell vorbei ging und dass nicht mehr so viele Leute zusteigen würden, doch leider hatten wir noch einige Stationen, bis wir die Schule erreichen würden.  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine kalte Hand an meinem Oberschenkel, die sich langsam immer weiter nach oben schob. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, aber ich konnte nichts tun, mein Gesicht klebte an der Scheibe und mein ganzer Körper war beinahe bewegungsunfähig gegen die Tür gepresst. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass dieser Mann von alleine aufhören würde, doch ich spürte die Hand immer noch auf meiner Haut. Ich hielt die Luft an, zitterte und hatte Angst. Wieso passierte mir das nur…?  
„Hey, Sie!", hörte ich auf einmal eine Stimme und die Hand verschwand von meiner Haut. „Hören Sie auf dieses arme Mädchen mit ihren Händen zu begrapschen!" Es war eine tiefe Stimme, die da so zornig ganz in meiner Nähe klang. „Fassen Sie sie noch einmal an und ich breche Ihnen das Handgelenk!" Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich einmal jemand so für mich einsetzen würde. Ich spürte hinter mir Bewegung und hatte auf einmal etwas Platz mich zu bewegen. Ich drehte mich um und sah zu einem großen Typen mit dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er. Das war also der Kerl, der mich verteidigt hat. Er lächelte mich an, ein breites Lächeln, das sehr freundlich aussah.  
„Mmh, ja, vielen Dank, dass Sie mir geholfen haben!", ich neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorne, für eine richtige Verbeugung hatte ich keinen Platz. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich nur deswegen etwas Platz hatte, da der junge Mann mit seinen Armen eine Art Käfig um mich gebildet hatte und so die Leute mit seinem Körper und seinen Armen von mir drückte.  
„Ah, bitte sieze mich nicht, ja? Ich bin noch nicht so alt", er lachte leicht und sah dann wieder zu mir herunter. „Mein Name ist Sabakuno Kankuro. Du gehst noch zur Schule, oder? Mein Bruder ist auch noch auf der Schule! Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja? Er geht in die dritte Klasse."  
„Dann wahrscheinlich nicht, Sabakuno-san. Ich gehe in die zweite und habe nicht so viel mit Drittklässlern zu tun…", ich winkte ab und lächelte leicht. Ich wollte ihm nicht unbedingt unter die Nase binden, dass ich generell kaum Kontakt zu anderen Leuten hatte… „Ich bin übrigens Suzuki Natsumi. Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Sabakuno-san!"  
„Suzuki Natsumi-chan? Ein sehr niedlicher Name!", Sabakuno-san grinste mich breit an und ich wurde rot. Außer Kimimaro-kun hatte mich noch nie ein Junge bei meinem Vornamen genannt… „Oh, entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten!", auch Sabakuno-san lief leicht rot an und sah zur Seite.  
„N…nein, nicht der Rede wert…", ich sah zu Boden und atmete flach. Er war ein wirklich netter junger Mann… Ich fragte mich, wann ich das letzte Mal so mit einem Jungen außer Kimimaro-kun geredet hatte? Aber ich glaubte, dass ich das sogar noch nie getan hatte… Und vor allem nicht, nachdem ich jemanden erst so kurze Zeit kannte…  
„Ich glaube, wir sind an der Station, wo du aussteigen musst", meine Sabakuno-san und nickte in Richtung Scheibe.  
Ich drehte mich um und merkte, dass er Recht hatte. „Oh! Vielen Dank!", ich neigte kurz meinen Kopf. „Und Danke noch einmal wegen vorhin…", ich lief etwas rot an und wandte mich dann um, als der Zug zum Stehen kam. „Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte ich noch, ehe ich aus dem Zug auf den Gehsteig sprang und zum Ausgang des Bahnhofs lief. Ich musste jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr laufen, weil ich rechtzeitig hier war, aber trotzdem. Mein Herz pochte wie wild und ich musste diese Energie, die ich nicht gewöhnt war, irgendwie rauslassen.  
„Natsumi-chan!", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme rufen und ich wandte mich zu Tayuya-chan und Kimimaro-kun um. Die beiden kamen auf mich zu und lächelten. „Guten Morgen!"  
„Guten Morgen!", erwiderte ich und ging nun zusammen mit den beiden in Richtung Schule. „Wie geht es euch?", fragte ich und zupfte an meiner Schleife herum, bis sie wieder richtig saß.  
„Mir geht es gut!", Tayuya-chan grinste mich an und sah zu Kimimaro-kun, der zustimmend nickte. „Und dir? Du bist ganz rot!", kicherte sie.  
„Äh…", ich zuckte zusammen und hielt mir eine Hand vors Gesicht. „Tatsächlich? … Sieht das sehr schlimm aus?"  
„Aber nein…", Kimimaro-kun schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf Tayuya-chans Kopf, wuschelte ein bisschen über ihre Mütze. „Tayuya-chan ist nur etwas vorlaut. Du kennst sie ja…"  
Ich kicherte und nickte. „Stimmt, wann ist sie das nicht?"  
„He! Redet nicht über mich, als ob ich nicht hier wäre!", murrte Tayuya-chan und streckte uns die Zunge raus.  
„Ja, ist ja schon gut", grinste Kimimaro-kun, während wir das Schulgelände betraten. „Dann sehen wir uns heute Nachmittag?"  
Tayuya-chan und ich nickten. „Ja, so wie immer?", fragte ich und die anderen beiden stimmten zu. „Dann bis später!" Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem ersten Kurs. Ich freute mich wirklich, dass heute wieder beide mit mir im Musikzimmer sein würden. Das war die schönste Zeit des Tages, der Woche oder des Monats, wenn wir alle drei zusammen Musik machten.  
Plötzlich prallte ich gegen etwas und ging rückwärts zu Boden. „Au…", murmelte ich und rieb mir den Hintern. Wieso war ich auch schon wieder so in Gedanken…?  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme und blinzelte verwirrt. War das etwa Sabakuno-san? Ich wusste nicht, dass er noch zur Schule ging…  
Ich sah auf. „Ja… alles bestens, danke", als ich die Person mir gegenüber anschaute, stutze ich. Das war nicht Sabakuno-san. Vor mir stand ein rothaariger Junge mit hellblauen Augen und sah mich etwas besorgt an. Er hielt mir die Hand hin, ich ergriff sie und er zog mich sanft auf die Beine.  
„Gut… Du hast dich nicht verletzt?", fragte er und sah mich von oben bis unten an.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage", ich verneigte mich kurz vor ihm.  
„Ah, nein, schon gut… Nicht so förmlich, bitte…", er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und sah zur Seite.  
„Oh! Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Suzuki Natsumi!", ich verneigte mich leicht und lächelte ihm dann zu, „Ich gehe in die zweite Klasse."  
„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Suzuki Natsumi-chan. Ich bin Sabakuno Gaara, ich gehe in die dritte Klasse", er verneigte sich auch leicht und lächelte dann etwas zurückhaltend.  
Ich blinzelte ihn an. „Sabakuno-san? Hast du einen älteren Bruder?" Konnte der Zufall wirklich so groß sein, dass ich Sabakuno-sans jüngeren Bruder noch am selben Tag treffe und dieser mir auch hilft, so wie er heute Morgen?  
„Äh, ja, woher weißt du das? Kennst du Kankuro etwa?", er sah mich verdutzt an.  
„Hm… ja, so könnte man es nennen. Ich habe ihn heute Morgen im Zug… kennen gelernt", ich sah etwas beschämt zur Seite. Ich wollte Sabakuno-san nicht unbedingt unter die Nase reiben unter welchen Umständen ich seinen Bruder kennen gelernt habe.  
„Oh!", er blinzelte mich an. „Das ist ja ein Zufall… Also… Es hat mich gefreut, dich kennen zu lernen… Aber ich fürchte, wir sollten jetzt in den Unterricht gehen…"  
„Natürlich! Entschuldige, ich habe die Zeit vergessen!", ich verneigte mich schnell. „Auf Wiedersehen, Sabakuno-san!" Hastig ging ich an ihm vorbei und eilte zu meinem Klassenzimmer. Ich war nun wirklich fast schon zu spät dran. Wieso musste ich auch gerade jetzt Sabakuno-sans jüngerem Bruder begegnen und ihn kennen lernen? Nicht, dass ich das schlimm gefunden hätte, es war nur… Ich wollte doch pünktlich in meinen Unterricht kommen, das war alles…  
Schnell lief ich zu meinem Platz und setzte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe es läutete und der Lehrer im Klassenraum erschien. Ich hatte es noch geschafft…  
Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl sinken und atmete durch. Nur noch ein paar Schulstunden… Dann würde ich wieder Musik machen können. Musik machen mit meinen zwei besten Freunden! Ich freute mich schon sehr darauf!


	4. Kapitel 3

Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte ich mich zum Musikraum. Ich war heute sogar recht gut in der Zeit, wahrscheinlich waren Tayuya-chan und Kimimaro-kun noch nicht einmal da, aber ich war gerne früher im Raum. Ich mochte es vor mich hin zu klimpern, ehe die anderen eintrafen und vielleicht schon ein oder zwei Lieder zu komponieren, auch wenn ich sie doch nie aufschrieb…  
Ich kam dem Raum näher, meine Schritte wurden langsamer und ich lauschte genauer. Etwas war ungewöhnlich. Aus dem Raum drang Gitarrenmusik. Kimimaro-kun spielte Gitarre, aber nicht auf diese Art. Seine Klänge waren nie so traurig, so düster…  
Ich blieb neben der Tür stehen und lauschte noch einen Moment. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass abgesehen von einer Gitarre noch eine leise Stimme zu hören war, die eine ebenso traurige Melodie sang. Ich spitzte die Ohren, um die Worte dieses leisen Gesangs zu hören.  
„ _When did we fall apart? `til I couldn't see you anymore… When gave you up loving me? So I could never feel you anymore… Does it really have to be this way? Why can't we ever face the problems… Why couldn't we ever make up…"  
_ „Natsumi-chan!", hörte ich Tayuya-chans Stimme hinter mit laut rufen und zuckte zusammen, „Warum gehst du denn nicht rein?"  
Ich wandte mich um. „Ach… ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen…", grinste ich verlegen und drehte mich dann wieder zur Tür des Musiksaals, die nun aufgeschoben wurde. Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte dann zu Sabakuno-san auf, der aus dem Raum heraus kam.  
„Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr den Saal nachmittags nutzt", murmelte er in meine Richtung, nickte mir kurz zu und verschwand dann den Gang hinunter.  
„Sabakuno-san…!", rief ich ihm halblaut hinterher, doch er war schon weg. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass ich seinem Gitarrenspiel gelauscht hatte. Vielleicht wollte er ja nicht, dass ihm jemand zuhörte… Ich fühlte mich nun wirklich furchtbar und taktlos…  
„Natsumi-chan, ist etwas?", fragte Kimimaro-kun, der nun mit Tayuya-chan neben mir angekommen war.  
Ich blickte zu den beiden herüber und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein… nichts… Ich wusste nur nicht, dass Sabakuno-san auch diesen Raum nutzt…"  
„Du kennst ihn?", Tayuya-chan blinzelte mich verdutzt an. „Seit wann kannst du überhaupt mit so gutaussehenden Jungs reden, Natsumi-chan?"  
„Sei doch nicht so frech, Tayuya-chan", Kimimaro-kun schob Tayuya-chan die Mütze ein Stück weit ins Gesicht. „Solche Fragen stellt man einer Freundin doch nicht."  
„Aber gerade weil sie meine Freundin ist, sollte das doch in Ordnung sein sowas zu fragen oder nicht? Hat dich die Frage etwa verletzt, Natsumi-chan?", Tayuya-chan sah mich eindringlich und etwas hilflos an.  
„Äh… wie? Ich steh gerade wohl etwas neben mir…", ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf, „Gehen wir doch in den Musikraum…" Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und ging dann in den Raum. Langsam bewegte ich mich auf das Klavier zu, doch dann sah ich ein Blatt vor mir auf dem Boden liegen. Ich bückte mich und hob es auf. Es war ein Notenpapier beschrieben mit sachten Bleistiftkreisen und Linien. Ein paar Worte standen auf dabei, doch ich konnte kaum einen Sinn dahinter erkennen. Als ich oben aufs Blatt sah, konnte ich etwas wie einen Titel erkennen. ‚The One'. War das vielleicht das Lied, das er gerade gespielt hatte?  
„Natsumi-chan? Wenn du weiter so neben dir stehst, dann werden wir aber nichts mehr heute auf die Beine stellen können", murrte Tayuya-chan und ich zuckte zusammen.  
„Mh, ja, in Ordnung, ich bin schon da. Wir können loslegen", erwiderte ich schnell, setzte mich auf den Klavierhocker, legte das Notenpapier auf dem Flügel ab und begann etwas auf den Tasten zu klimpern, während Kimimaro-kun und Tayuya-chan ihre Instrumente auspackten.

„Ich muss heute schon etwas früher los, entschuldigt", Tayuya-chan lächelte Kimimaro-kun und mich etwas verlegen an und packte ihre Geige ein.  
„Das macht doch nichts", ich nahm meine Finger von den Klaviertasten und überlegte kurz, ob ich auch zusammenpacken sollte, doch dann kam mir das Notenpapier wieder in den Sinn.  
„Ich muss auch jetzt los", Kimimaro-kun legte seine Gitarre in seinen Gitarrenkoffer und schulterte diesen. „Vielleicht können wir ja nächste Woche wieder alle zusammen spielen?"  
„Ja, sehr gern!", grinste Tayuya-chan und ging mit Kimimaro-kun zur Tür. „Dann bis morgen, Kazumi-chan!"  
„Ja, bis morgen", ich lächelte den beiden zu, während sie den Raum verließen. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, wandte ich mich wieder dem Papier zu und versuchte die Noten, die darauf geschrieben standen, auf Klavier zu spielen. Ich erkannte diese traurige Melodie. Das hier war das Lied, das Sabakuno-san vorhin noch in diesem Raum gespielt hat. Ich spielte die Strophe und den Pre-Chorus ein paar Mal, bis ich beides verinnerlicht hatte. Weiter hatte er scheinbar noch nicht geschrieben, also ließ ich meine Fantasie spielen und erfand einen Chorus hinzu, der meiner Meinung nach gut dazu passte. Ich spielte danach wieder das Lied von vorne und war so in dem Lied gefangen, dass ich nicht auf meine Umgebung achtete, bis ich auf einmal eine Stimme hörte, leise, doch sie war da.  
„Das hat mir noch gefehlt."  
Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. In der Tür stand Sabakuno-san und sah mich eindringlich an.  
„Entschuldige, Sabakuno-san… Ich wollte nicht in deinen Sachen herumschnüffeln… Das Blatt lag hier und ich konnte nicht anders, als einmal auszuprobieren, was darauf stand…", stammelte ich und hielt ihm das Blatt entgegen.  
„Nein…", murmelte er und kam schnell auf mich zu, blieb neben mir stehen und sah mich weiterhin so durchdringend an. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich weiter spielen sollte. Du hast genau das gespielt, was ich wollte, doch ich konnte die Töne nicht finden!" Er ließ sich neben mich auf den Klavierhocker sinken.  
Ich wurde rot und rutschte etwas von ihm weg. So nah war mir noch nie ein Junge gewesen, nicht einmal Kimimaro-kun!  
„Zeig mir, was du gespielt hast!", forderte er mich auf und seine Stimme hatte ein trauriges Verlangen im Unterton, „Bitte, Suzuki-chan!"  
Ich blinzelte Sabakuno-san ein paar Mal an, ehe ich nickte. „In Ordnung… Ich hoffe, dass ich dem gerecht werde, was du dir wünschst…" Dann legte ich meine Finger auf die Tasten und zeigte Sabakuno-san, was ich eben gespielt hatte.  
Er sah angestrengt auf meine Finger, beobachtete jede Bewegung, die ich machte, genau und schloss dann beim zweiten Durchgang die Augen, summte leise mit. Als ich bei dem dritten Durchgang angekommen war, legte er seine Hände auch auf die Tasten und spielte dieselbe Melodie zwei Oktaven über mir. Ich war begeistert davon, wie schnell er die Melodie erfasst hatte und nachspielen konnte.  
„Suzuki-chan, wie lange spielst du schon Klavier?", fragte mich Sabakuno-san, nachdem wir aufgehört hatten zu spielen und er begann die Noten aufzuschreiben.  
„Schon eine ganze Weile, meine Großmutter hat es mir beigebracht", antwortete ich zurückhaltend. Ich fühlte mich so unsicher, ich hatte noch nie so lange neben einem gutaussehenden Jungen gesessen und mit ihm geredet.  
„Das ist beeindruckend, dass du es geschafft hast mein Lied fertig zu schreiben, ich danke dir vielmals", er beendete seine Aufzeichnungen und sah nun zu mir herüber. Seine hellen Augen waren von Kajal und dunklen Augenringen umrahmt. Ob er nicht genug Schlaf bekam?  
„Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert… Ich habe nur weiter gespielt, was sich für mich gut angefühlt hat…", ich sah zurück auf die Tasten des Klaviers und lief leicht rot an.  
„Du bist eine wirklich gute Musikerin, Suzuki-chan", ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen Sabakuno-sans. „Kannst du noch andere Instrumente spielen?"  
„Nunja… Ich spiele seit ein paar Jahren Schlagzeug und hatte eine Zeit lang Gesangsstunden bei meiner Tante…", ich wurde leise. Ich hatte zwar schon vor Tayuya-chan und Kimimaro-kun Klavier gespielt, aber gesungen oder Schlagzeug gespielt hatte ich noch nie vor anderen Leuten.  
„Tatsächlich?", Sabakuno-san sah mich verwundert an, „Du spielst Schlagzeug? Das würde man dir gar nicht zutrauen, vor allem nicht bei deinen Fähigkeiten auf dem Klavier. Du scheinst wirklich vielseitig begabt zu sein, wenn du auch noch singen kannst. Du bist wohl wirklich eine ganze Musikerin."  
Ich lief rot an. „Aber nein… Ich und Musikerin… Ich mache das doch nur aus Freude. Ich wäre bestimmt nicht dafür geeignet vor vielen Leuten zu spielen…"  
„Meinst du das tatsächlich, Suzuki-chan? Ich glaube, du könntest gut vor anderen spielen und ich bin mir sicher, dass andere deine Musik sehr mögen würden", er lächelte mich warm an.  
„Ich habe aber noch nie ein einziges Stück von mir aufgeschrieben…", verlegen sah ich zur Seite, da Sabakuno-san scheinbar viele Lieder aufschrieb. Nun hielt er mich vielleicht für eingebildet oder für zu dumm, um Noten aufzuschreiben…  
„Also kannst du dir alle Lieder merken, die du komponierst? Das ist wirklich beeindruckend", er musterte mich genauer und dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich muss los. Ich hab gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet…"  
Ich schaute auch auf die Uhr. „Was? So spät schon? Ich muss auch schnell los…!", ich sprang auf und klappte das Klavier zu. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich so lange aufgehalten hab, Sabakuno-san…"  
„Ach nein, ich habe dich aufgehalten, Suzuki-chan…", er packte seine Papiere und Stifte zusammen, ehe wir gemeinsam den Musiksaal verließen und uns auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machten. „Es hat mich sehr gefreut, mit dir Musik zu machen, Suzuki-chan. Vielleicht können wir das noch einmal wiederholen?"  
Ich lief rot an und nickte dann hastig. „Ja… gerne, Sabakuno-san!"  
„Und bitte verwende das ‚san' nicht mehr… So alt bin ich noch nicht", er lächelte mich verlegen an.  
„In Ordnung… Sabakuno… kun…"  
Gemeinsam betraten wir den gerade eingetroffenen Zug und machten uns auf den Nachhauseweg.


	5. Kapitel 4

Ich lief zum Zug, um ihn noch rechtzeitig zu erwischen. Ich hatte heute fast komplett verschlafen, ich hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit gehabt, um zu frühstücken, ich hatte nur schnell mein Bento geschnappt, das meine Mutter für mich gemacht hatte und war losgelaufen. Ich war wirklich nicht der sportliche Typ, weswegen ich sehr schnell außer Atem geriet, doch ich schaffte es gerade noch in den Zug zu stolpern, ehe dieser losfuhr. Ich war aber so schnell dran gewesen, dass ich nicht wirklich bremsen konnte und direkt in jemanden hineinlief.  
„E…entschuldigen Sie…!", stieß ich heraus, ehe ich aufsah. Vor mir stand tatsächlich Sabakuno-san! „Oh! Hallo Sabakuno-san!"  
„Hallo Suzuki-chan! Schön dich zu sehen, wenn auch sehr unerwartet!", grinste er mich breit an. Seine braunen Haare waren wieder zerstrubbelt, so wie letztes Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte.  
„Ja, ich habe heute Morgen verschlafen und deswegen den Zug verpasst, den ich normalerweise nehme", murmelte ich verlegen und blickte zu Boden.  
„Ach, das kenn ich von Gaara nur zu gut, der verschläft auch oft!", er lachte leise, ehe er wieder zu mir herunter sah. „Apropos Gaara, kann es sein, dass ihr beide gestern miteinander geredet habt in der Schule? Ich glaube, Gaara hatte irgendetwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt…"  
„Äh, ja… Wir haben uns gestern in der Früh kennen gelernt und am Nachmittag ein wenig zusammen am Klavier gespielt…"  
Sabakuno-san sah mich etwas verwundert an. „Er hat mit dir zusammen gespielt?"  
„Ja… Stimmt etwas nicht?", ich sah zu ihm auf und verstand nicht so recht, was los war. War es etwa schlecht, dass ich mit ihm zusammen gespielt hatte?  
„Nein, alles bestens. Ich wundere mich nur. Meistens spielt Gaara mit niemandem zusammen, außer mit seiner Band…", Sabakuno-san sah nachdenklich aus.  
„Sabakuno-kun hat eine Band?", fragte ich verwundert. Nun ja, nicht, dass ich es mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen könnte. Er sah immerhin gut aus, hatte eine traurige Ausstrahlung, eine sanfte und doch kräftige Singstimme, spielte sehr schön Gitarre und schrieb gute Lieder.  
„Ja, hat er. Zusammen mit mir und noch einem Jungen. Wir können aber momentan nirgendwo Gigs spielen, da wir nicht alle Instrumente besetzt haben…", er seufzte kurz auf, ehe er mich leicht angrinste. „Naja, ist ja nicht so wichtig."  
„Das klingt ja toll. Ich habe gestern zufälligerweise eines von Sabakuno-kuns Liedern gehört und fand es wunderschön, wenn auch unsagbar traurig. Die Klänge seiner Gitarre und seine Stimme haben mich richtig mit ihm mitfühlen lassen. Ich habe selten erlebt, wie mich die Musik einer Person derart tief berühren konnte…", ich starrte in einen leeren Punkt und sprach so vor mich hin, ehe ich durch ein Ruckeln des Zugs wieder in die Realität zurück geholt wurde. Ich sah zu Sabakuno-san auf und lief rot an. „Oh! Entschuldigung! Ich wollte nicht so…"  
„Nein, entschuldige dich nicht… Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Dasselbe stellt er mit seiner Musik auch mit mir an. Deswegen haben wir beschlossen, ihm das Songwriting in der Band zu überlassen…", er schien selbst in Gedanken zu sein. Er atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er mich anblickte und leicht lächelte. „Naja, was solls. Wir können ja ein andermal weiter reden, du musst gleich aussteigen. Darf ich dir noch meine Nummer geben? Dann können wir gerne einmal weiter miteinander reden", er schaute mich mit warmem Blick an.  
„Ja… gerne", stammelte ich und suchte mein Handy aus meiner Tasche heraus, gab es ihm und ließ ihn schnell seine Nummer abspeichern, ehe der Zug hielt und ich ausstieg. „Auf Wiedersehen!", rief ich ihm noch zu, als ich den Bahnsteig entlang lief und den Bahnhof verließ. Ich musste mich nun wirklich beeilen, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Gestern hatte ich es gerade noch so geschafft, hoffentlich war das heute ja wieder so. Ich lief ins Schulhaus und die Treppe hinauf, kam schließlich an meinem Klassenzimmer an, ging rasch hinein und setzte mich. Gerade, als ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen ließ, ertönte die Glocke und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Heute hatte ich es glücklicherweise auch noch rechtzeitig geschafft!

Der Unterricht war wie im Flug vorbei gegangen. Ich ging wie jeden Tag zum Musikzimmer, wo heute wieder meine Freunde mit mir Musik machen würden. Ich freute mich wirklich schon sehr darauf. Als ich das Zimmer erreichte und die Tür öffnete, blieb ich erstaunt stehen. Vor mir stand kein geringerer als Sabakuno-san.  
„Ah! Hallo Suzuki-chan! Schön dich zu sehen! Ich hatte zwar erwartet, dass mein Bruder vorbei kommen würde, aber ich finde es natürlich auch schön, dass du da bist", er grinste mich breit an.  
„Hallo, Sabakuno-san… Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber… wieso bist du hier?", ich blinzelte ihn verwundert an, worauf er nur lachte und ich rot wurde. Machte er sich etwa gerade über mich lustig…?  
„Ach, deswegen schaust du so! Ja, naja, ich bin hier, weil ich mal meinen kleinen Bruder in der Schule besuchen und vielleicht hier etwas Musik mit ihm machen wollte. Er kommt immer so spät nach Hause, da können wir dann keine Musik mehr machen…", er seufzte und grinste.  
„Oh… Ja, nun, ich weiß aber nicht, ob er heute hierher kommt… Gestern hat er auch den Raum verlassen, als meine Freunde und ich hergekommen sind… Vielleicht mag er uns ja nicht besonders…", ich sah kurz zur Seite, wurde dann wieder rot und blickte zu Sabakuno-san, der mich aufmerksam musterte. „Äh… naja… ich… ich kenne ihn ja… nicht richtig… also… aber…"  
Schon wieder begann Sabakuno-san zu lachen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Er ist etwas scheu, du musst also vielleicht etwas nachsichtig mit ihm sein. Erwarte nicht viel Kommunikation von ihm!"  
„Von wem?", drang es von hinter mir und ich fuhr herum. Ich hatte total vergessen, dass ich im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war. Vor mir stand Sabakuno-kun und sah kurz mich an und dann seinen Bruder. Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass er das Zimmer betreten konnte.  
„Ah, Gaara, da bist du ja!", Sabakuno-san grinste seinen Bruder breit an und kam wenige Schritte auf ihn zu.  
„Was erzählst du anderen Leuten da schon wieder über mich…?", Sabakuno-kun ging an seinem Bruder vorbei und legte seinen Gitarrenkoffer auf einem Tisch ab. „Und was machst du hier?"  
„Ich hab nichts über dich gesagt, außer die Wahrheit", grinste sein Bruder, „und, wie ich Suzuki-chan bereits sagte, bin ich hier, um mal wieder mit dir Musik zu machen, weil du immer so spät nach Hause kommst, dass wir da nicht mehr wirklich Zeit dafür haben."  
„Und was ist mit den Bandproben an den Wochenenden? Zählen die nicht zum Musik machen?", Sabakuno-kun öffnete seinen Koffer und nahm seine Gitarre heraus, hängte sie sich um und begann sie zu stimmen.  
„Ja, schon, aber da machen wir ja nicht immer einfach mal so Musik zum Spaß! Ich möchte gerne mal wieder einfach so mit dir ein paar von unseren alten Liedern spielen. Ohne Zwang, dass es gut oder richtig klingen muss!", Sabakuno-san schaute gebannt auf seinen Bruder, während dieser immer wieder die Saiten seiner Gitarre anschlug, um sie zu stimmen.  
„Na gut. Dann mach. Pack deinen Bass aus, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Vor allem, weil Suzuki-chan dann noch mit ihren Freunden hier rein möchte…", er warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu, dann wandte sich Sabakuno-kun wieder seinem Bruder zu.  
„Ja, in Ordnung!", schnell öffnete Sabakuno-san seine Basstasche und nahm seinen großen, schwarzen Bass heraus. Zu ihm schien dieses Instrument wirklich gut zu passen.  
Auf einmal erklangen wieder Stimmen hinter mir. „Hey, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun, habt ihr die Bandprobe schon hierher verlegt?" Ich fuhr herum und da standen Kimimaro-kun und Tayuya-chan. Sie und ich sahen Kimimaro-kun gleichermaßen verwirrt an.  
„Ich hatte Lust auf etwas ungezwungene Musik", grinste Sabakuno-san. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch öfter in dem Musikzimmer rumhängst! Und wen hast du denn da bei dir? Ist die Süße da deine Freundin?", er nickte in Richtung Tayuya-chan, die augenblicklich errötete.  
„Ja, ich bin öfter hier und mache mit Kazumi-chan und Tayuya-chan Musik. Nein, Tayuya-chan ist nicht mit mir zusammen, wir sind nur Freunde aus Kindertagen", Kimimaro-kun kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und trat ein. Tayuya-chan sah ihn sichtlich enttäuscht an, doch nur wenige Sekunden lang, ehe sie ihm hinterher ins Musikzimmer kam. Die Arme, sie hatte Kimimaro-kun wohl immer noch nicht gesagt, wie sie empfand…  
„Kimimaro-kun, wie kommt es überhaupt, dass du in einer Band spielst und deinen beiden besten Freundinnen nichts davon gesagt hast?", Tayuya-chan sah eingeschnappt zu Kimimaro-kun, der zu einer der Gitarren ging, die im Musikzimmer standen, und sich eine nahm.  
„Da wir noch keine Gigs zusammen gespielt haben, habe ich es nicht für nötig gehalten… Ich bin erst ein paar Monate in der Band und naja, ich wollte euch noch nichts auf die Nase binden, wenn ich vielleicht nicht gut genug für meine Bandmitglieder wäre", Kimimaro-kun hängte sich die Gitarre um und begann sie zu stimmen. „Ich darf doch mit euch zusammen spielen?"  
„Na klar!", Sabakuno-san war nun wohl zufrieden mit seinem Bass und schaute zu Kimimaro-kun, „Und was heißt hier ‚nicht gut genug'? Du bist klasse an der Leadgitarre!"  
„Du spielst die Leadgitarre?!", Tayuya-chan brüllte Kimimaro-kun beinahe an. „Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du so gut Gitarre spielen kannst, dass du nachträglich in eine Band geholt wirst und dann noch Leadgitarrist bist!"  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so wichtig ist, das zu erfahren… außerdem halte ich mich nicht wirklich für sonderlich überragend…", Kimimaro-kun sah Tayuya-chan schuldbewusst an.  
„Lasst uns doch nicht weiter darüber reden, wer wie gut ist, sondern lasst uns zusammen spielen und unserem weiblichen Publikum zeigen, was wir können!", Sabakuno-san grinste seinen Bruder und meinen besten Freund an. Er steckte die Kabel der Gitarren, des Basses und des Mikrophones in die P.A. und schaltete sie ein. „Spielen wir doch zuerst unseren allerersten Song, den Gaara vor 3 Jahren geschrieben hat."  
Kimimaro-kun nickte und Sabakuno-kun trat an das Mikrophon, wo er langsam seine Augen schloss, tief durchatmete und dann leise begann zu summen, dann sang er einen leisen Text. „ _Through you, through me, through all of us… The sound of a whisper is far away but also near…_ _I can remember when you were here…"_ Seine Stimme klang so warm und so traurig, wie letztes Mal, als ich ihn singen hörte. Ich spürte an meinem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut und begann leicht im Takt hin und her zu wanken. Ich hatte mich so in Sabakuno-kuns Stimme verloren, dass ich wie erschrocken aus einem traumähnlichen Zustand erwachte, als das Lied endete.  
„Und?", grinste Sabakuno-san uns an.  
„Es war wunderschön…", murmelte Tayuya-chan und ich konnte meine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen, weswegen ich einfach nur nicken konnte.  
„Das ist toll", Kimimaro-kun schmunzelte zu Tayuya-chan herüber, die rot anlief.  
„Du hast wirklich… toll gespielt…", sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und schaute dann zu Sabakuno-san. „Seid ihr etwa nur zu dritt in eurer Band? Habt ihr niemanden am Schlagzeug?"  
„Naja, unser letzter Gitarrist und unser Schlagzeuger sind gleichzeitig ausgestiegen und haben ein neues Projekt begonnen. Sie sind beide wegen ihren Berufen weggezogen und da sie zu weit weg mussten, blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als ohne Schlagzeuger und Leadgitarrist zu bleiben", Sabakuno-san verzog unwillig den Mund.  
„Also habt ihr jetzt einen Gitarristen aber noch niemand am Schlagzeug", stellte Tayuya-chan fest und wandte dann ihren Blick zu mir. „Wie wäre es denn mit dir, Kazumi-chan? Du spielst doch Schlagzeug und das nicht gerade schlecht!"  
Sabakuno-san sah mich verwundert an. „Was? Du spielst Schlagzeug? Ich hätte dir jetzt Gesang oder Klavier zugetraut…"  
„Das spielt sie auch!", warf Tayuya-chan ein und mein Gesicht nahm noch mehr die Farbe einer Tomate an.  
„Tatsächlich?", Sabakuno-san blinzelte mich an, „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne mal bei uns vorspielen!"  
„Das würde sie bestimmt gerne, nicht war, Kazumi-chan?", grinste mich Tayuya-chan an.  
Wo war ich nur jetzt schon wieder hinein geraten…?


	6. Kapitel 5

Nervös lief ich am Bahnhofseingang auf und ab. Wieso hatte Tayuya-chan mich da nur hineingeritten? Ich würde in wenigen Minuten in Kimimaro-kuns Band vorspielen, die er zusammen mit Sabakuno-san und Sabakuno-kun hatte… Ich würde das dritte Mal Schlagzeug vor anderen Leuten spielen… Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich bereit dazu war…  
„Hi, Kazumi-chan!", hörte ich Kimimaro-kun rufen. Das war es nun also… Jetzt holte er mich ab und brachte mich zu seiner Band, damit ich für sie vorspielen konnte…  
„Hallo… Kimimaro-kun…", murmelte ich, als er bei mir angekommen war.  
„Hey, du brauchst doch nicht so nervös zu sein… Wir beißen dich schon nicht!", lächelte er mir zu. „Du kennst mich doch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit! Ich würde nie gemein zu dir sein. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du sehr gut bist, das hat immerhin Tayuya-chan über dich gesagt und du weißt, wie selten sie so offenes und ernst gemeintes Lob ausspricht."  
„Ja, du hast ja recht… Und trotzdem… Ich hab noch nie wirklich jemandem was vorgespielt… erst recht nicht zwei Männern, die ich kaum kenne und die selbst unglaublich gut auf ihren Instrumenten sind…", ich sah zu Boden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich diesen Nachmittag ohne Herzinfarkt überstehen würde…  
„Na komm erstmal mit. Du siehst dann schon, dass alles gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie du jetzt vielleicht befürchtest", Kimimaro-kun lächelte mich unentwegt an und wartete dann noch einen Moment, ehe ich es schaffte, mich in Bewegung zu setzen. „Lass uns erstmal ganz gemütlich einen Kaffee holen und dann gehen wir zum Proberaum. Du kannst dich noch ein wenig entspannen, dir unsere Songs alle einmal anhören und dann kannst du gerne mitspielen. Oder du spielst gleich mit. Bleib einfach ruhig und mach alles in der Geschwindigkeit, wie es dir am angenehmsten erscheint, ja?"  
Ich nickte langsam und ging dann neben ihm her zu Starducks. Die Schlange war teilweise zu meinem Bedauern, teilweise zu meiner Erleichterung recht kurz und so kamen wir schnell dran. Ich bestellte mir einen Vanilla-Latte und Kimimaro-kun bestellte einen Frappuchino, einen Choco-Latte und einen Caramell-Latte. Als ich meinen Becher bekam und darauf sah, merkte ich, dass ich wohl derart unverständlich meinen Namen genuschelt hatte, dass sie anstelle von Suzuki „Supoki" verstanden hatten. Seufzend nahm ich den Zucker und kippte mir eine Menge davon in meinen Latte.  
Kimimaro-kun tauchte neben mir auf und lächelte mich wieder an. „Können wir weiter?"  
Ich nickte wieder nur und so machten wir uns auf den Weg zu seinem Proberaum. „Es ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du Sabakuno-kun und Sabakuno-san auch noch Kaffees mitnimmst…", stammelte ich und schaute weiterhin auf den Boden während wir gingen.  
„Das mache ich gerne für die Jungs. Wir nehmen uns immer gegenseitig etwas mit. Entweder Kaffee oder ein Bento oder Ähnliches. Auf was wir gerade so Lust haben", er sah zu mir herüber und seufzte leise. „Kazumi-chan, du musst wirklich keine Angst haben. Bleib einfach ganz ruhig. Keiner möchte dir etwas Böses."  
Ich schluckte und nickte. Ich atmete tief durch in der Hoffnung, es würde mich beruhigen, doch leider brachte er rein gar nichts. Ich blieb so nervös wie ich war und gerade, als ich eine neue Taktik versuchen wollte, um mich zu beruhigen, blieb Kimimaro-kun stehen.  
„So, wir sind da", er nickte zu dem Gebäude, das auf der anderen Straßenseite stand. Es sah etwas heruntergekommen aus. Es schien eher ein unfertiges Haus, als irgendetwas anderes zu sein.  
„Ist das nicht einsturzgefährdet?", fragte ich unsicher.  
„Nein, es ist ein fast fertiges Haus. Der Baufirma ist dann nur das Geld ausgegangen und deswegen ist es so geblieben. Keine Sorge, wir haben uns einen der Räume vollkommen legal gemietet. Die anderen Räume sind ebenso legal vermietet", Kimimaro-kun schmunzelte mir zu. „Na komm, lass uns reingehen." Er überquerte die Straße und ich folgte ihm. Nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, traten wir ein und gingen dann die Treppe nach oben, ins zweite Stockwerk. Ich konnte leise eine Gitarre aus einem der Räume dringen hören. Kimimaro-kun öffnete die Tür zu eben diesem Raum und ging hinein.  
„Hi, Kimimaro-kun!", hörte ich Sabakuno-san sagen, „Und herzlich Willkommen, Suzuki-chan!"  
„Hallo…", murmelte ich und schlich langsam in den Raum.  
„Hi, Suzuki-chan", sagte Sabakuno-kun und sah von seiner Gitarre auf. „Du kannst dich erstmal auf das Sofa setzen, du musst dich nicht stressen. Sobald du bereit bist und Lust zu spielen hast, steht dir das Schlagzeug zu deiner freien Verfügung."  
Ich nickte stumm und setzte mich steif auf das Sofa, das an der Wand mit dem Fenster stand. Ich schaute mich kurz in dem Raum um. Sie hatten einige Stühle, die wie alte Bürostühle aussahen, ziemlich viele Boxen, zwei Mikrofonständer, ein Schlagzeug, einige Gitarren und jede Menge Poster an den Wänden von den verschiedensten Bands, einige davon erkannte ich sogar.  
„Okay, Kazumi-chan, wir spielen jetzt mal eines unserer Lieder. Wenn du dann mitspielen möchtest, geh einfach zum Schlagzeug. Solltest du lieber einen Coversong spielen wollen, dann können wir dir gerne sagen, welche wir können, du kennst sicher einige davon und dann kannst du zu einem von denen spielen, wenn du das möchtest", lächelte Kimimaro-kun, als er zu seiner Gitarrentasche ging und seine Gitarre herausnahm.  
Ich nickte wieder nur stumm, blieb aber erstmal sitzen, da ich noch zu unsicher war, um irgendetwas zu machen. Ich hatte immer noch große Angst davor, zu versagen, mich ständig zu verspielen, den Takt nicht halten zu können oder noch schlimmere Dinge… Ich wollte Tayuya-chan nicht als Lügnerin oder schlechte Musikkennerin dastehen lassen, also durfte ich nicht versagen… Ich müsste wahnsinnig gut sein und besser spielen, als je zuvor, um Tayuya-chans Worten und ihrem Lob gerecht zu werden… Ich war so schrecklich nervös und unsicher! Ich würde das niemals schaffen…  
Ich wurde prompt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich Sabakuno-kun ein A-Mol spielen hörte und kurz darauf seine sanfte, tiefe Stimme erklang, die eine leise Melodie summte. Dann spielte er den nächsten Akkord und begann dann zu singen. „The color of your eyes shine brighter than the skies… It's written in your heart that we're falling apart… Can't describe what I see, you're burning all of me…"  
Ich merkte wieder, wie meine Gedanken sich verloren, während ich Sabakuno-kuns Stimme lauschte. Sie klang so weich und warm und doch so schrecklich traurig, wie bei jedem seiner Lieder… Ich begann mich zu fragen, wieso er nur so traurig war und wer oder was das wohl in ihm ausgelöst hatte… Die Trauer, die man klar bei ihm hören konnte, war so schön und herzzerreißend zugleich… Ich musste tief durchatmen, um keine Tränen in die Augen zu bekommen…  
Auf einmal merkte ich, wie wieder Stille herrschte und mich die drei Jungs ansahen.  
„Und, wie fandst du das Lied, Suzuki-chan?", Sabakuno-san grinste mich an.  
„Es war wunderschön und traurig… Richtig bewegend", murmelte ich und traute mich gar nicht aufzusehen.  
„Danke", hörte ich Sabakuno-kun leise antworten.  
„Na, glaubst du, dass du dazu was am Schlagzeug hinbekommen würdest?", Kimimaro-kun lächelte mich an und legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
Ich dachte einen Moment nach. Im Prinzip hatte ich das Lied ja jetzt schon einmal gehört und vor allem war der Ablauf ziemlich simpel, weshalb nicht schwer zu merken war, welcher Teil wann und wie gespielt werden würde. Außerdem hatte es einen ruhigen Tackt und war eine Ballade, was das Ganze noch einfacher gestaltete. Da das gesamte Lied zusätzlich zwar aus traurigen, aber nicht zu tiefen Tönen bestand, würde ich ganz einfach die Bass-Drum vorranging benutzen, um mehr Tiefen hineinzubringen…  
„Und?", fragte Kimimaro-kun, als ich aufsah und zu ihm schaute.  
Ich nickte leicht. „Ich… kann es versuchen…"  
„Gut!", grinste mich Sabakuno-san an. „Dann mal ran!"  
Zögerlich stand ich auf und ging zu dem Schlagzeug, dann setzte ich mich und nahm die Sticks, die vor mir auf der Snare lagen.  
„Gut, dann fangen wir an", Sabakuno-kun warf mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er den ersten Akkord erklingen ließ. Dann begann er wieder zu singen und nachdem er die erste Strophe gesungen hatte, setzte ich ein, doch brach sofort ab, weswegen die anderen auch aufhörten zu spielen.  
„Was hast du denn?", fragte Kimimaro-kun.  
„Wie lange wurde das Schlagzeug schon nicht mehr benutzt…?", murmelte ich und blickte mich um.  
„Hm… eine ganze Weile, seit unser alter Schlagzeuger weg ist, nehme ich an…", Sabakuno-san schaute mich an.  
„Ah…", ich hatte den Stimmschlüssel gefunden, „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss das Schlagzeug noch schnell stimmen, es klingt schrecklich falsch…"  
„Kein Problem! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das auch kannst!", ich konnte Sabakuno-sans Blick auf mir spüren, während ich jede der Drums anschlug und die Felle spannte, bis es richtig klang.  
„Ach… es ist nur… so wie Gitarristen und Bassisten ihre Instrumente stimmen, so muss ich es auch mit dem Schlagzeug können…", ich schaute zu Boden und legte dann den Stimmschlüssel weg. „Ich wäre dann jetzt soweit… wir können es… gern nochmal… versuchen…", murmelte ich.  
Dann hörte ich wieder Sabakuno-kuns ersten Akkord und gleich darauf seine Stimme.

„Oh, wow! Du spielst echt fantastisch! Also ich wäre dafür, dass du in unsere Band einsteigst!", grinste Sabakuno-san und packte seinen Bass ein.  
„Ja, ich bin auch wirklich beeindruckt! Tayuya-chan hat nicht gelogen!", Kimimaro-kun schmunzelte und machte den Reißverschluss seiner Gitarrentasche zu.  
„Von mir aus, gern", nickte Sabakuno-kun. „Suzuki-chan, möchtest du unserer Band beitreten?"  
Mir blieb die Luft für einen Moment weg. Ich hatte wirklich alle drei überzeugt, dass ich gut spielen würde? War ich tatsächlich gut genug für diese Band? Ich konnte es nicht glauben… Ich war so unfassbar nervös, dass ich kein Wort herausbekam… Ich konnte einfach nur nicken.  
„Klasse!", lachte Sabakuno-san, „Dann willkommen in unserer Band! Ich würde dir ja jetzt gerne sagen, wie wir uns nennen, aber wir haben noch keinen Namen, da unser gewesener Leadgitarrist und unser Ex-Drummer den Namen der Band für ihr eigenes Projekt behalten haben. Bis jetzt hatten wir aber noch keine guten Ideen, wie wir uns nennen sollten… Wenn dir etwas einfällt, dann kannst du uns deine Idee gerne mitteilen!"  
Ich nickte schnell. Das war ja wirklich schade, dass ihre alten Bandkollegen den Bandnamen einfach so mitgenommen hatten… Ich fragte mich, wie sie wohl damals geheißen hatten…  
„Jedenfalls… Du hast ja schon Kankuro-kuns und Kimimaro-kuns Nummer… Ich gebe dir meine auch, dass wir das einfacher mit den Bandproben besprechen können", Sabakuno-kun setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa und nahm sein Handy heraus.  
Ich kramte in meiner Handtasche ebenfalls nach meinem Handy. Ich wurde noch nervöser. Er war der zweite Junge, der mir diese Woche seine Handynummer gab… Ich hatte seit der Mittelschule keine Handynummer mehr von einem Jungen bekommen… Und die Nummer, die ich damals bekommen hatte, war Kimimaro-kuns Nummer, da er damals sein erstes Handy bekommen hatte. „Hier…", murmelte ich und hielt Sabakuno-kun mein Handy hin, er nahm es und reichte mir seines. Schnell tippte ich meine Nummer und meinen Namen hinein, dann gab ich es ihm zurück. „Danke für den schönen Nachmittag", murmelte ich, stand dann auf und verneigte mich rasch vor den dreien, ehe ich mein Handy wieder entgegennahm.  
„Ich bringe dich noch zum Bahnhof", lächelte Kimimaro-kun und stand auf. „Bis nächste Woche!", sagte er zu den anderen beiden und verließ dann mit mir den Proberaum.


End file.
